Where is my fiction sky?
by Fiction Sky
Summary: Una historia IchiHimistaaa! jajja luego de terminar la saga de Hueco Mundo... ¿Que pasara? ¿Ichigo sabra por fin lo que siente Inoue? ¿Que pasara con el Hollow de Ichigo?
1. Hollow

**Capitulo 1: Hollow**

Era de noche y en la ciudad de karakura había mucho silencio aunque, al mismo tiempo alegría. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y lo que vendría sería la época más feliz para los niños: navideña.

Nuestros amigos dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, luego de la agobiante y estresante pelea que tuvieron contra Aizen. En el cuarto de una persona en especial, preguntas quedaban flotando en el aire. Preguntas que no serán fáciles de responder… Era el cuarto de Ichigo.

Al día siguiente, nuestro amigo se levantó con esperanzas que fuera lunes, pero por desgracia era sábado. Tendría que esperar dos días antes de empezar a hablar con esa persona que le respondería a esas preguntas. Se recostó nuevamente, viendo al cielo, cuando empezó a sentir que algo se le subía por las piernas.

-¡¡Que desesperante eres Kon!!-lo agarra y lo tira bruscamente contra una pared-

-¡¡Solo quería ver como había amanecido mi querido amigo!! T.T Después de tal batalla contra Aizen y luego de que mi querida Orihime casi muere…-decía con ojos llorosos-

-¿Cómo que Orihime casi muere…?-le preguntó estupefacto

-¡_Mierda!… Metí la pata ¡¡no debería haber dicho eso!! T.T-se decía Kon maldiciéndose-_NO es nada Ichigo jeje -sudando- Solo era una forma de decir…-Ichigo se paró y agarró a Kon por las patas viéndolo con cara muy seria-

-Más vale que te expliques muñeco de felpa o te juro que…

-¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Pero bájame primero!! (Lo baja) Bien, a lo que me refería es que Ella estaba muy triste y que sufrió mucho por Uds. En ese sentido.

Al escuchar su "explicación", Ichigo lo dejó en paz saliendo de su cuarto y, luego de un baño refrescante y de desayunar salió a dar una vuelta.

_-¡Diablos! Siento algo raro… ¿Por qué Kon se portó raro? Estoy seguro que algo pasó con Orihime…_-Pensaba Ichigo mientras se topaba con algo. Vio tirada a una mujer en el suelo.- Disculpe, no me fije. ¡Orihime! (ahora si estaba preocupado cambiado su cara malhumorada por una de felicidad) ¡Perdóname por favor!

- No te preocupes Ichigo. Que bueno que te encontré, Urahara quiere hablarte y más vale que vayas rápido.-Dijo entre sonrisas-

-¿Porqué?

-Bueno es algo sobre…-Su cara se escureció un poco- Tu Hollow…

Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo se atormentaba de nuevo con miles de preguntas. _Algo no está bien_, pensaba_. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Orihime? ¿Acaso le hice daño? No.._

Al llegar por fin, se dio cuenta que allí estaban Yoruichi, Urahara (obviamente), Inoue y Renji. Le pareció muy extraña la presencia de esos tres individuos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nadie le respondió- ¿Sucedió algo malo con Rukia?-Ninguna respuesta tampoco- Yoruichi solo dejaba sus brazos cruzados y, con los ojos cerrados, solo negaba a las preguntas del chico. Luego lentamente volteó a ver a Inoue que estaba sentada al lado de Renji. No se le podían ver sus ojos ya que su pelo los tapaba.- ¿Orihime? Te ha pasado… Algo, lo sé. Que te han hecho Orihime, dime por favor.

-No ha pasado nada Ichigo, todo esta bien-le dijo sonriendo, como siempre-

-No, no está bien, ¡Es mejor que le digan! Urahara díselo-Le ordenó Renji.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque así lo digo…

-No, no quiero díselo tú, él es tu amigo así que sería mejor que lo escuche de tus labios.

-¡Uds. Dos son un par de tontos mejor se lo digo yo!-Los regaño Yoruichi- Escucha, Ichigo, te tendrás que ir a la sociedad de almas a entrenar.

-¿Entrenar?

-Si, ya que casi matas a Ishida y a Orihime, sería mejor que aprendieras a controlar tu hollow.

-Yo… ¿Matar a Inoue? ¡No claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera le puse un dedo en cima! –Entre Renji, Yoruichi e Ichigo empezó a haber una pequeña pelea.-

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Inoue entre llantos- No es necesario pelear… Escucha Ichigo, tienes razón, no me hiciste daño, es lo que yo traté de decirles a ellos pero no me escucharon. Lo único que ellos quieren es tu bien… Por favor, Ichigo, ¡ve con ellos!-Al gritarle eso último sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos marrones llenos de confusión y tristeza mientras los ojos grises contemplaban con carisma y amor.-

-Está bien… Cuando nos vamos, ¿Renji?

-Yo te avisaré, todavía tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí por Rukia. Solo tengo que esperar a que venga un shinigami. Yo te digo mañana.

-Está bien… Si me disculpan…

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Ichigo Kurosaki?

-Dejáme en paz, Yoruichi. -Siguió caminando-

-Bueno está bien, supongo que entonces no necesitaré que Orihime te cure… -Paró en seco y se volteó-

-¿Por eso estás aquí, Inoue?

-En cierto modo si…

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y, el ambiente que antes los sofocaba, se tranquilizó. Urahara llevó a los dos chicos a una habitación para que Orihime le terminara de curar todas sus heridas. Mientras las heridas sanaban, Urahara los dejó solos invadiendo la mente de ambos algunos flash backs….


	2. Flash Back

**Capitulo 2: Flash Back**

Orihime veía al chico de sus sueños, recostado en el suelo sin camisa. Ella le estaba tratando de curar sus heridas lo mejor posible pero no podía evitar, cada vez que miraba a su cara, recordar ciertas malas memorias y otras un tanto buenas…

Luego de que Ulquiorra desapareciera, entendiéndolo por fin, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas que pusieron un poco celoso y triste a Ichigo. Muy callada, persiguió las cenizas del chico con ojos verdes hasta llegar a la orilla y antes de voltearse, murmuró su nombre. Ulquiorra…

Se volteó con una pequeña sonrisa a su salvador. Ichigo estaba sorprendido, no entendía… ¿Acaso sentía algo por ese tipo que la había secuestrado? No podía ponerse celoso… Orihime podía ver bien que era lo que le pasaba a su amado. No tenía dudas que estaba confundido pero, no… No iba a decir nada. En lugar de abrazar a Ichigo, como lo había planeado. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ishida y lo empezó a curar. Sintió como Ichigo se acercaba a ellos y, sin decir nada se sentó al lado de Orihime y esperó a que ella terminara. Se sentía nerviosa, de reojo miraba al chico que, extrañamente, la estaba viendo a ella.

-Orihime… Perdóname…

-¿Por qué Ichigo?-lo volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Yo sé pero tuve la oportunidad… Además te asusté… Lo vi en tus ojos… Yo… ¡Yo te prometí que te protegería y he fallado!

-Ichigo…-Estaba sorprendida- Tu cumpliste con tu promesa y…

-No Orihime… Si lo hubiera hecho, no…

-¿no qué?

-Nada, olvidalo.

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo.-Su cara de concentración se transformó en una mueca chistosa y de disgusto que provocó que Ichigo sonriera.- Ichigo… _Que lindo es…_

_-_Por favor… ¡¿Uds. Dos podrían parar de actuar así?! ¡Orihime concéntrate!

-¡Lo siento Ishida!

Regresando a la realidad, el trabajo de Orihime estaba ya casi terminado. Las heridas estaban por cerrarse y el chico de sus sueños se estaba quedando dormido.

-_Siento tan rico… ¿Qué está haciendo Orihime? Me está relajando demasiado… Me recuerda a aquella vez en mi cuarto…_

_Estaba tan cansado que no escuche para nada cuando Rukia salió de mi cuarto. Escuché un pequeño ruido… A si… Mis hermanas con comida… Luego de un rato de tranquilidad empecé a sentir otra presencia. Estaba a mi derecha, quería abrir los ojos y ver quien era pero no me dejaba el sueño. Una voz dulce empezó a hablarme. Me decía muchas cosas pero no entendía nada. Sentí su mano sobre la mía… Esa suave. Me tranquilizó aún más. Dormir… Luego sentí algo frío sobre mi cara… ¿Qué habrá sido? Al poco tiempo se fue pero, ¿a dónde?_

-Umm… ¿Ichigo? Despierta…-al momento de abrir los ojos vio una cara conocida-


	3. Despertar

Bueno le doy gracias a las personas que ya han leído mis anteriores capítulos!! Jeje. Claro que voy a tomar en cuenta lo que me dijeron y voy a alargar un poco más los capítulos (solo que este ya lo tenía hecho así que no le voy a agrandar) Gracias!!

Cambiando un poco de tema… Soy nueva aquí y todavía me cuesta usar esto… Cuando subo mis documentos me sale algo que dice Life-59 days… ¿Qué es esoo? Alguien me ayuda pliss?? T.T

Tambien queiro informar que de ahora en adelante mis capis serán mejores (ps los explicare mas) la vd es que pensé q nadie los iba a leer x eso no hice gran cosa pero espero que este este mejor jejej

Capítulo 3: Despertar

-Huh… ¿Yoruichi?

-Si, ¿quién esperabas que fuera? ¿Orihime? Ella se fue hace ratos y aún así seguiste diciendo su nombre. ¿Me pregunto qué habrás soñado…?

-¿Orihime ya, se fue?-susurró Ichigo un poco triste-

-Claro, dormiste toda la noche. Ella te tranquilizó demasiado pero, el lado positivo es que no tienes ni un rasguño en tu cuerpo. –Ichigo volteó a ver hacia la ventana más cerca y ver el cielo.-

-¿Es medio día no? _A esta hora es cuando…_

-Bueno,-Dijo Yoruichi levantándose- Ichigo debes prepararte, te tengo que llevar a la Sociedad de Almas… ¿Me pregunto si Orihime al fin fue a esa pastelería?-Ichigo volteó la cabeza y vio como ella desaparecía-

Ya era hora de arreglarse. Tomó sus cosas y fue directo a su casa, no quería toparse con nadie. Menos con Orihime, no entendía porque últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Ella, su presencia se convertían en un conflicto. No le gustaba verla de ese modo y tampoco lograba entender el motivo de su tristeza. Deseaba tanto ir por ella y cuidarla, abrazarla y apoyarla. Jamás había sentido eso antes. El deseo de abrazar a una persona que no está al alcance.

Al llegar a su casa se tomó una ducha rápida y luego de despedirse de su familia (les mintió y dijo que se iría con un amigo a dormir), retomó su camino a la casa de Urahara. Ya eran las seis y media de la noche.

-¿Estás listo Ichigo?-le preguntó Urahara-

-Si.

-No te pongas así Kurosaki, no te va ese ánimo. Prefiero el gruñón…

-¿De dónde diablos viene esa voz?-dijo Yoruichi-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kon?

-Nada, solo vine a hacerme cargo de tu cuerpo.

-Claro… Como no me lo imagine antes…

-Ichigo, cuando llegues al otro lado, te va a estar esperando Rukia.

-Claro, Urahara. Nos vemos.

La puerta para Sociedad de Almas se cerró, separando a Ichigo de sus amigos. A mitad de camino se encontró a Rukia y caminaron juntos por el resto del pasillo. Rukia le explicaba sobre el entrenamiento que le darán aunque por más que lo intentara, Ichigo no le lograba poner mucha atención. Sus pensamientos se dirigían siempre a la misma dirección. A lo lejos, escuchó que alguien mencionó el nombre de Orihime.

-¿Qué dijiste Rukia?

-¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Dije que Orihime está muy preocupada por ti eso es todo.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

-Si no te recuerdas, tuviste una pelea con tu Hollow.

-Si, si lo recuerdo. Casi mato a Ishida por no saber controlar bien su poder.

-Pues, Orihime se asustó bastante tonto. No deberías haber dejado que eso pasara. No, no le hiciste ningún daño externo, pero el interno será difícil de descifrar.

-No me lo tienes que recordar… Estoy tan enojado.-Ichigo no pudo seguir hablando ya que Rukia lo interrumpió-

-¡Tienes miedo! ¡Eso sí es novedad! Ichigo, últimamente has vivido con miedo, miedo que algo le haya pasado a Inoue, miedo por nosotros, miedo porque tu hollow te controle. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Yo… ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Mentirosa!

-Tal vez no lo sientas exactamente, pero yo lo veo en tus ojos Ichigo. ¡Debes despertar y ver bien lo que está pasando a tu alrededor!


	4. Miedo

Bueno si, hay algo que no mencioné antes… Bleach no me pertenece!! Es de Tite Kuboy bno… jeje. Aquí esta la continuación!! ^^

Uuu!! Otra cosa q c m olvido decir es que cuando algo está en cursiva, es que está pensando (aunque creo q ya c dieron cuenta jiji)

Capítulo 4: Miedo

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensativo. Cuando acababa de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, lo primero que le habían dicho es que se tomara el día libre ya que mañana sería agotador. Ichigo ya lo había supuesto. Sabía que era muy probable que se quedara allí por unos cuantos meses. La batalla contra su hollow es la más difícil de todas, de eso está seguro.

Por otro lado Rukia llegaba de vez en cuando a visitarlo y a pesar que ella le hablaba a él, lo único que lograba escuchar era su respiración. Rukia se arrepentía tanto de haberle contado eso a Ichigo; quizás no de contárselo pero, sí de habérselo gritado. Ahora él estaba realmente enojado con ella. La primera vez en el tiempo que se llevan conociendo, se han realmente peleado. Y por culpa de ella. ¿Ahora qué?

Ya iba a oscurecer, Ichigo seguí sentado, pensando en _**eso**_ y por décima vez, Rukia estaba regresando, pero esta vez traía algo diferente. Estaba sonriendo, detrás de ella venía Renji hablando con Rukia. Detrás de ambos estaba Hisagi, callado y serio…

-_Ojala Ichigo si me conteste ahora…_

-¡Ichigo!-Le había ganado Renji- Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?-le respondió sin verlo. Su mirada estaba fija en un insecto-

-Por favor, no te muestres tan emocionado.

-¿¡Qué quieres Renji!?

-¡Uy! Tranquilo estúpido, ¡aprende a tratarme con respeto!

-¡Puede que seas un vice-capitán pero eso no te hace mi vice-capitán!

-¡Hijo de la gran…!-Rukia se puso entre ambos-

-¡Ya ustedes dos paren! Como Ichigo ya se digno a hablar, yo le diré lo que le tenemos preparado. –Lo voltea a ver- Escucha Ichigo, tu entrenamiento empieza cuando sea de noche. El que te va a ayudar es Hisagi. Es muy fuerte y sé que te va a ser de ayuda. Así que haz caso a lo que él te diga.

-Está bien.

-Hisagi y yo nos adelantaremos, Renji se quedará un rato con tigo y luego nos encontraremos. Renji, no vayas a llegar tarde.

-Claro Rukia.-Ella y Hisagi empezaron a caminar y cuando ya no los podían ver, Renji se sentó a lado de Ichigo- ¿Qué te preocupa Zarahoria?

-Nada que te incumba Pelo Rojo… Además, ya sé que Rukia te contó.

-Ahh… Si, si me contó pero lo hizo porque está muy preocupada por ti y lo siente mucho. Pero como no le contestaste ni nada, solo la hiciste sentir peor. Vamos Ichigo no me la compliques más. Íbamos muy bien los dos y ahora culpa tuya se alejo.-Ichigo lo volteó a ver atónito-

-¿Dé qué hablas? ¿Te gusta Rukia?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Nada que ver…-Le respondió casi gritando Renji, rojo-

-Escucha, no me mientas. No es como que si te vaya a molestar.

-¿A no? -Renji estaba extrañado, al parecer le había afectado más lo que Rukia le había dicho- _Pobre hombre…_

-Probablemente antes si, pero ahora ya no. Mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que Rukia no está así con tigo porque sí. El problema es que a ella no le gusta enseñar sus emociones y bueno…

-Si, al estar preocupada por ti, se alejó más para que no me diera cuenta. Aunque en realidad no funciona. Esucha Ichigo, es normal que haya tenido miedo,-cambiando de tema, continuó Renji aprovechando que él estaba ahora más tranquilo.- pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a querer estar con tigo.

-No es eso… Es que su cara, la hubieras visto. La primera vez que me vio con la máscara puesta, su cara estaba llena de miedo. Sus ojos, su expresión, sus manos… Todo tenía miedo y yo- yo solo le dije que no tuviera miedo, que la iba a proteger. Pero luego me vio transformado en esa cosa horrenda. ¡Como esperabas que yo reaccionara al escuchar lo que en realidad sintió! ¡El miedo y la tristeza! –Puso su mano en su frente golpeándola fuertemente- No sé qué hacer… Ni- ni siquiera una disculpa lo podría mejorar…

Ya era hora de irse, ambos se levantaron simultáneamente y caminaron hasta el lugar donde Rukia y Hisagi los estaba esperando. Renji estaba un poco más adelante que Ichigo, por lo que Rukia le pegó primero, regañándolo por haberse tardado tanto. Con Ichigo fue un poco diferente, lo agarró de la oreja y lo tiró a los pies de Hisagi.

-¡Levántate Kurosaki! -Hisagi no esperó y lo agarró de la ropa y lo empezó a arrastrar, alejándolo.-

-Rukia, pienso que dentro de dos días él estará mejor.

-Mmm… No lo creo… La única forma que lo hará sentirse mejor, es si ella le dice la verdad.

-¿Estás segura de eso Rukia?

-No, pero tú me vas a ayudar. –Vio que Renji hizo una cara de disgusto y se arrepintió- Pero solo si quieres Renji. No te quiero obligar.

-Nah, si te quiero ayudar…-Le sonrió de tal forma que Rukia se sonrojó-

-Vamos entonces…


	5. Laberinto de Recuerdos

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mis tontas notas. Perdónenme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por seguir la historia pero en realidad a veces es difícil encontrar una forma bonita e interesante de seguir una historia y la encontré por un sueño tonto que tuve.

Espero que les guste. Este si lo hice más largo de lo que esperaba: D

--

Capítulo 5: Laberinto de Recuerdos

El entrenamiento que Hisagi le había puesto a Ichigo no era nada parecido a lo que él había pensado. En realidad jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo por el estilo; era demasiado diferente. Ichigo dudaba si llamarle "entrenamiento" o una prueba.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Hisagi? Pensaba que me ibas a ayudar a entrenar.

-¿Quién dijo que te iba a ayudar? Yo solo te traje al lugar donde aprenderás a controlar al hollow que te atormenta cada vez que peleas con alguien.

-¿Y se supone que lo haga yo solo?

-¿Solo? Bueno, en realidad depende en que categoría lo pongas pero sería demasiado cruel llamarlo así. Al final de cuenta el te va a dar la clave.

-…? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hay alguien allí adentro…?

-Como te dije, depende en que categoría lo pongas.

-Claro, está bien pero no me respondiste a mi primera pregunta. Solo quiero saber que es este lugar.

- Hace mucho tiempo, ese lugar solía ser un templo en el cual se habían encerrado fuerzas malignas. Esas personas que tenían la maldad en sus venas, trataron varias veces de salir de ese lugar frío, oscuro y deshabitado; pero nunca lo lograron. Eso no impidió a que los shinigami reforzaran el lugar creando alrededor del viejo templo paredes protectoras. Creando el laberinto que vez ahora. Aunque al principio no tenían esas rosas.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Supongo que eran fuertes.

-No sé exactamente quienes eran. A nosotros no nos dan exactas especificaciones de todos los hechos que ocurren en sociedad de almas. Pero algo si te puedo decir, la palabra fuerte no se puede comparar con lo que realidad poseían. Su fuerza era majestuosa, por eso es que tuvieron que reforzar el lugar.

-¿Reforzar? Al principio no había tantas paredes, ¿no?

-Los anteriores capitanes de los escuadrones tomaron demasiada confianza. El problema fue que con el tiempo, la fuerza de las personas encerradas, fue disminuyendo; lo que quería decir que se estaban rindiendo. O eso pensaron ellos, los 13 capitanes. Ellos no regresaron a ese lugar por años. Pensaban que todo estaba bajo control y que no se necesitaba ningún mantenimiento. Pero una noche de luna llena, el riatsu de esas personas se volvió a sentir, pero esta vez fue exagerado lo que sintieron. Los 13 escuadrones se dirigieron hacia el templo; pero cuando llegaron, todo estaba cubierto por las rosas plateadas que vez ahora. Ninguno de los capitanes sabía lo que significaba por lo cual, decidieron seguir adelante. En el camino, dos personas murieron por haber tocado las espinas de la rosa. Así que ni se te ocurra tocar esas espinas. No sé lo que te podría llegar a pasar.

-¿Qué paso con los shinigami que vinieron? ¿Lograron salir vivos?

- Algunos si lograron sobrevivir, pero otros no. Cuando por fin llegaron al templo, vieron que la estructura estaba por romperse. Todos pelearon muy duro para evitar el desastre. A comparación de la primera vez, los capitanes sobrevivientes hicieron un conjuro para sellar doble el lugar y, pusieron a caminar en el laberinto un guardián que cada 100 años sería libre. A cambio de su libertad, tenían que ir al mundo real y vivir una vida normal.

-A él es el que tengo que buscar.

-No, tu no lo tiene que buscar. Lo que debes hacer es que él encuentre a tu hollow.

-Bien, no suena tan difícil.

-No, claro que no. Solo tienes que ganarle los desafíos que te pondrá pero nada más.

-¿¡Desafíos!?-Hisagi no le respondió. Lo vio directamente a los ojos mientras Ichigo se quejaba. Al cabo de un minuto, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Dejando a Ichigo solo.- Diablos, lo odio tanto. Lo peor de todo es que no me recuerdo del camino de vuelta.

Ichigo, que le estaba dando la espalda al viejo laberinto, se volteó y observó atentamente el lugar. Empezó a escuchar cada sonido, el viento y el olor que el lugar desprendía. Humedad, tierra mojada; rosas y metal. ¿Qué querrá decir eso? Entre tanto silencio, Kurosaki logró escuchar los pasos de alguien así que corrió tratando de hacer lo menos ruido posible para encontrar al que estaba caminando.

--

Orihime se encontraba en la escuela con sus amigas almorzando. Era un día aburrido, no había nada interesante… O quizás era porque Kurosaki no estaba.

-Orihime, ¿Qué trajiste de comer hoy?-le preguntó Tatsuki- Espero que no haya sido frijol con jalea igual que ayer.

-No, hoy traje un pan con atún.

-¡Vaya Orihime! ¡Eso es totalmente normal! ¿Estás enferma o algo así?

-No para nada Tatsuki, de hecho no tengo hambre, te lo regalo.-Se lo entrega.-

-Gracias Orihime pero… ¿Qué pasa? No es porque el tonto de Ichigo no ha venido al colegio esta semana, ¿no?

-No, para nada…-Le contestó viendo al suelo. Claro que era por eso. Orihime extrañaba ver el pelo naranja del chico que amaba. Algo no andaba bien con el y la tenía preocupada.- Disculpen…

-¿A dónde vas Orihime?-Le preguntó Chizuru que se le iba a tirar encima pero Tatsuki la paró-

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Siempre tan ruda Tatsuki, deberías tomarte un día libre sin ser grosera.

-Así soy yo estúpida…

Se alejó de sus amigas y se dirigió al jardín. Dentro de poco iba a sonar para que regresaran a clases, solo quería pasar un momento a solas. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo y abrazó sus pernas.

Por otro lado, Ichigo se encontraba peleando contra el guardián del laberinto, ya varias veces se había cortado por las espinas, pero no le había pasado gran cosa. No sentía ningún dolor, lo cual era bueno. Estaba lloviendo un poco, lo cual creaba pequeños charcos. Estaba escondido detrás de una pared. Sacó un poco la cabeza para ver si allí se encontraba el guardián, pero no. No estaba allí. De repente algo lo golpeó atrás, botándolo encima de un charco. Luego, silencio. Intentó levantarse pero no podía.

En cambio, se dedicó a ver una ilustración que se estaba dibujando en el charco que estaba debajo de sus manos. Allí estaba Orihime sentada a bajo de un árbol. Por el viento, se veía como caían pétalos rosados lo cual hacia la imagen de la chica aún más bella. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo y, de tras de ella, vio como alguien con una espada se le acercaba.

-¡¡No Inoue!!

--

-Orihime, despierta. Debes venir con migo.

-¿Uhh? Hola Rukia, ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

-Ichigo está herido y necesito que vengas con migo.-Palabras mágicas. Eso hizo que Orihime se levantara de un salto.-

-¿¡Qué le pasó!?

-Está tratando de pelear contra su hollow pero al terminar necesitará tu ayuda, por eso quiero que vengas con migo. Dentro de poco todo eso acabará.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-Al Templo del Bosque.

--

-Disculpa, pero no tengo tiempo para andar peleando con tigo. Debo irme ahora mismo así que te acabaré lo más rápido posible.-le advirtió Ichigo-

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero recuerda que yo tengo la clave para protegerte a ti y a tus amigos de un posible desastre con tu hollow. ¿No lo quieres saber?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero tú no me lo dices…-Ichigo bajó su mirada y por primera vez, le suplicó a un extraño.- por favor. Me tengo que ir, déjame ir con mis amigos y te prometo que cuando regrese te daré una pelea inolvidable.

-Sabes, mañana cumplo los 100 años de servidumbre…

-… Quiere decir que no me vas a dejar ir…-Le susurró-

-No… No voy a dejar que te quedes. La clave para controlar a tu hollow es que tomes una pequeña dosis de rosa.

-¿Así de sencillo? Me vas a dejar ir nada más.-Impresionado Ichigo agarró la espina que le estaba ofreciendo el guardián.-

-Bueno, esperé 100 años para un oponente digno, y por fin lo encontré mi último día aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Además el dolor que sentirás al tomarte el veneno será lo suficiente doloroso. No necesitas más golpes.

-¿Dolor?

-Tu cuerpo te va a arder pero no vas a morir. Tu sangre se mezclará con el veneno y tu cuerpo desprenderá un olor desagradable para tu hollow. No le gustará acercarse a ti y lo debilitará.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que le dijo y se volteó.-

-Tómatelo ahora, antes que se oxide el líquido y recuerda que nada es por siempre.-Le gritó y se volvió a meter entre el laberinto.-

Ichigo hizo lo que le había ordenado el guardián. Se tomó el líquido y unos cuantos segundos después empezó a recordar momentos que había pasado con sus amigos, sociedad de almas, Rukia, Orihime, Hueco Mundo… Todo tipo de memorias empezaron a aparecer en su mente. Principalmente la imagen de Inoue en peligro.

-Inoue… Te prometí que te protegería.-La fuerza de Ichigo se estaba empezando a acabar.- Espérame.

Al salir del laberinto, Ichigo tuvo que entrar al bosque que rodeaba el templo. Lentamente, por el dolor del veneno de la rosa, caminó entra los árboles y los hoyos que según él lo llevarían hacia Orihime. Caminó todo lo que pudo hasta que el dolor en su corazón le invadió y cayó desmayado al suelo. Sin otra cosa que hacer.

--

Aquí termina el n°5!! =D Solo me queda decir que para que tengan una idea de cómo es el bosque que rodea el templo, metanse en google y pongan en búsqueda: Lost Wood-Legend of Zelda.

Por cierto, Amo los juegos de Zelda! Son lo mejor! Se lo aconsejo 


End file.
